


In One's Element

by Vegeta_790



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_790/pseuds/Vegeta_790
Summary: In this world, everyone had some form of magic given to them at birth. Some magics had more than one user at a time. The only magics not given at birth are the Elements; Fire, Water, Earth and Air. These mages were the zenith of all magic, blessed by Mother Nature herself. Join me as I regale you of the tales of this world and of Flint Steele.





	In One's Element

Magic. Everyone has it, but not everyone likes it. Since the world's reintegration with the magical, people have used their magic power to commit crimes unparalleled by guns or physical violence. Cults have sprung up, groups have formed to give each other protection. None of these groups are more well-known as the Nature's Elements. Each of these famous mages hold magic more powerful than the world cares to realize. One holds the power to shake the earth, bringing life and destruction as he sees fit. One holds the power to bend the very air around us to her will. One holds the power to wave her hands and flood the drought-driven rivers with the cleanest and purest water, unmatched by even nature herself. The last one, holds the power to ignite his enemies with the hottest of flames, or the ability to hold people together with the warmest of bonfires. These mages were given these powers by the luck of the draw, completely changing their physiques to match the energy their magic gave off. They even had their names changed to fit their respective element. Some were told as soon as they were able to speak what they were, some were not as fortunate. This is the story of one of the latter.

 

Flint Steele was a young man at the fine age of 18. He wasn't privileged, sure, but he was loved and cared for by his parents. He was a good student in school, a senior, he was kind, considerate, a young gentleman. His hair was in a wildstyle, a deep wine red in color, yet he managed to keep it tamed and short. His eyes, even being the oddest color of amber orange, always shined with kindness for his fellow man. The young man stood at a very generous 6'3. No matter the weather, Flint wore the same thing; a shirt with a pocket on the left chestplate, deep blue jeans, a black belt, and red sneakers. A necklace decorated the mage's... neck, with a pendant resembling a flame. 

Ever since Flint was young, he was told by his mom and dad that, unlike everyone else in this world, he was born without a drop of magic. Some may call this behavior cruel, but his parents saw the magic of flames as a burden on a soul, and wished to spare their son from the unyielding pain of such a magic. As a way to make it up to their son, his parents, known as Amanda and Julian Steele, made it their mission to be the most loving parents to Flint as humanly possible. 

Amanda Steele was a short woman, a petite 5'2, but her temper more than made up for any complications her height made. Her own red hair had begun to grey as time went on. Her deep green eyes shown with the same compassion that her son's did. Julian Steele was tall, but not as tall as his son, a stark 6'.His hair, brown and slicked back, his eyes matching his hair. Julian was a no-nonsense sort of man. 

The only thing that doesn't tie Flint to his family are his eyes. His eyes were a constant reminder to his parents of the lie they have to keep up for their son. Fortunately, this is a different time. Flint has just left his home for another day at school. His black backpack hung on his shoulder by one strap, leaving him with one arm to set his music on his cell phone. After deciding on one of his favorite songs, he plugged one earbud into his left ear and walked into his school, Yvaria High School. 

Barely getting into the school, Flint was hit by someone, but as if it were playful. He turned to his right, and smiled at the person who hit him. "Hey, Lexi. Should have known it was you." Flint said. The person in question was named Alexis Jamison, or Lexi to close friends. Lexi and Flint were in school together for their entire lives, making her the first friend Flint had ever had. Sure, he grew more popular and had more friends along the way, but none were more important to him than her. 

Alexis was 18, like Flint, and stood at 5'6, tall for her age, being a woman. As if purely to contrast Flint's wildstyled hair, her blonde hair was straight and reached down to her back. As with most, the thing that enamored men and women alike towards her were her beautiful electric blue eyes. Right now, Lexi is wearing a red dress and black flat shoes, her face made up, but not enough to distract you from everything else about her.

"Well, how else would I get my best friend's attention?" Lexi teased. "I dunno, maybe tapping me on my shoulder would have worked." Flint deadpanned in response. She threw her head back in laughter, "If I did that, it wouldn't be as fun!" She said in a joyous tone. 

Flint rolls his eyes and pulls out his earbud, pausing his music. "So, how was your weekend, Lexi?" "It was uneventful as usual. How about you? Did your magic come in?" He sighs. "No, Lexi. I'm magicless, you know that." Lexi shakes her head. "I'm more than certain you're just a late bloomer or something. No one can't not have magic, it's unheard of." "Whatever, Lexi. Let's just get to class." Flint tsk'ed in a teasing manner. 

The day passed uneventfully. Lexi and Flint shared all their classes except for the final two, Flint's foods and study hall periods, so they decided to make the most of the time that they spend together everyday. However, the only weird thing was the school seemed more fight-happy than usual. In a regular week, you'd see a magic brawl maybe one time. Today, Flint and Lexi seen four different fights, each one within about an hour of each other. While Lexi enjoyed seeing the ways the students used their spells, Flint couldn't care less. 

During his study hall period, Flint was sitting in the back of the room, reading a book. "Well well, look what we have here!" An unfamiliar voice is heard in the classroom. Flint looks up from his book to see who the voice came from, only roll his eyes. It was Dalton Lumix, the school's star quarterback, the self-proclaimed 'Strongest in Yvaria', and one of the three or four Lightning users in the school alone. Lumix looked like the stereotypical jock; school hoodie, lightning yellow hair combed back with a cowlick in the front, and 6'2. "Come here, boys! It's the disappointment of Yvaria High, Flint Steele!" Lumix mocked. Lumix's friends look to the teacher, cruel looks gracing their features. The teacher, slightly scared, walks out of the room.

"What do you want, Lumix?" Flint moans, already tired of the jock's presence. "I'm just wondering something about you, Flint." He speaks, any friendly tone he had around him completely gone. "Why is it that I've been hearing people saying you're stronger than me when you haven't even raised your fist since you got here?!" Lumix demands, completely enraged at the thought of some magicless peon being stronger than he is. 

"Well, Lumix, could it be because of what you said, I've not raised my hands in violence since enrolling here? Besides, I've not said I'm stronger than you, so whoever said that was a liar, pure and simple." Flint says. Lumix's face contorts into one of rage. He throws Flint's desk away from him, getting up into the redhead's face.   
"You think you're better than me, punk?!"   
"I didn't-"   
"Don't bother defending yourself! I'm already mad! So, let's settle this at the football field after class!" Lumix raises his hand, allowing his lightning magic to encase his hand. "I'll fry you!"

Lumix slams his hand into the wall beside Flint's head, who flinches slightly. Satisfied with his fight demand and threat, the jock walks out of the room. Being the person who doesn't care, Flint just goes back to his book, subconsciously hoping he won't have to fight anyone.

At last, the final bell rings. Flint puts his bookmark in the book, puts it in his bookbag, and walks out of the room. As per a normal day, Flint walks out of the front door of the school to his secluded spot that he and Lexi sit in until they have to go home. When Flint arrives, he isn't graced with the sight of Lexi as he is accustomed to, but a note. Putting his bag down, he rushes to the note to read it.

'Flint, I knew you were gonna be a pussy about our fight. So, I decided to occupy the time you're wasting for me and my boys with this little girl you've been walking with all the time. I gotta say, buddy. you may have a bad idea of who to piss off, but you sure as hell know how to pick 'em! I'm sure you won't want anything to happen to this piece of ass you got, so you had best get over to the football field. I'll be waiting. Dalton.' The note read.

Flint re-read the note again. A third time. A fourth. Each time he reads the letter, the angrier the young man becomes. Those bastards had resorted to kidnapping to prove a point! Throwing the note to the ground, Flint Steele decides enough is enough and walks to the football field, ready to prove his worth.

Once he gets to the football field, he's graced with a sight he never wanted to ever have to see. Dalton Lumix stood at the 10-yard line, arms crossed and without his hoodie. But, it was what was behind him that attracted Flint's orange eyes. It was Lumix's Motley Crue of useless magi, holding his best friend, who was bound with tape around her body and a single strip of the same tape gagging her. 

"LUMIX!!" Flint shouts. Lumix's brown eyes look up to the sight of the enraged 18 year old. "Oh, Flint! I take it you got my note! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. This sweet piece you got here was just too good to pass up on." Lumix cackles as he runs his finger along Lexi's chin, causing her to jerk away. 

"I'm giving you one chance and one chance only to let her go and leave. You do, and we'll pretend this entire thing never even happened." Flint said, his anger not showing on his face. Lumix's face drops at the sound of the usual pacifistic Flint Steele threaten him, but as quickly as it came, it went as Lumix began to laugh. It was a disturbing sound as the lightning mage laughs harder. 

"Oh ho ho... You-You think that a magicless peasant like you can threaten me? You sound mad, but you look so dead! You can't do anything, let alone defeat me, Flint!!" Lumix cries as he runs to Flint, his fist reared back and completely covered in his lightning. "Take this! Lightning Slam!!!" Lumix chants as he arrives in front of Flint, launching his fist. As he does, the area around Flint and Lumix explodes in a cloud of dust. Lumix's crew smirk as Lexi cries out, "FLINT!!!" behind her gag. 

As the dust settles, the scene is completely different than what they expected. Instead of Flint in a crater possibly dead, they see him on both feet, unmoved except for his hand, which had caught the attack Lumix let loose. "Dalton." Flint speaks in a voice devoid of all emotion. "You asked how I look as I do, but have an angry energy. It's simple." Something reacts in Flint, something he had controlled to his will. "It is because no matter the face I make, none of them could express the anger I have within me." Flint spits.

Flint screams as the people in front of them bear witness to what is happening. While his left fist holds Lumix in place, the right was beginning to ignite in purple flames. "Let me show you a spell of mine!" Flint gets into Lumix's face before planting his alit fist into Lumix's stomach. "Pyro Fist!!!" Flint screams as Lumix is blown back on a stream of fire. Lumix lands beside his men and Lexi, barely able to move from the burns Flint inflicted upon him. 

Each one of them stare at Flint with a different emotion. Lumix's eyes scream in fear, his men stare in astonishment at their boss's one hit defeat, and Lexi stares in elation. Lumix, barely able to stand without help speaks first. "H-How...? You? YOU?!?! You're a fucking Nature's Element! How?! You were supposed to not have magic at all!!!" Lumix screams in rage and despair. 

Flint's eyes stare at Lumix, the fire behind him not bothering him at all. "Ever since I was young, my Mama and Papa lied to me. They told me that I was born without magic. I believed them... until I turned 13. I was out on a nature walk alone, when I was jumped by a mountain lion planning on making me its next meal. And, it would've... if I hadn't thrown my hands in front of myself as protection. My magic, which I thought I didn't have, had been activated when I thought to myself, someone, save me." Flint speaks, his eyes drifting to his hands. "So, imagine my amazement and shock when I had learned I not only had magic, but I held one of the Nature's Element's magics. The mountain lion was burned to death."

Turning his head up, he continues. "Once I learned that, I knew I had to train and to reign in my magic, knowing it was a destructive force unparalleled. Whereas you and the rest of the world trained with magic since you could conjure your energy for maybe an hour every week, I trained with my magic in the woods for three, every day I was able until I turned 18. By then, I had all but mastered my magic, becoming the single strongest mage in my generation. Once my 18th birthday came, I decided to ease my loved ones into the idea of me having magic. Turns out, Mama and Papa had known, but didn't want me to destroy everything should I get angry, so birthed the lie. Next on my list was Lexi. I was gonna surprise her with it after school. Today." Flint finished coldly. 

Lumix's eyes widened. "But, that doesn't explain how you stopped my spell!"  
"That was easy. I just grabbed your fist. Lightning mages are best utilized for long-range attacks, but, you specialize in close combat. That made it easy."  
That final phrase solidified the fear that had set itself into Lumix and his group's head.

"Now, you are going to bring Alexis to me, carefully. After you have done this, you will leave and never show your faces to me again." Flint commands with authority, his magic responding to his tone. Lumix nods frantically, gesturing to the closest person to carry out Flint's demand. The boy, with sweat soaking his forehead and shirt, slowly and safely brings Lexi to Flint, placing her at his feet. 

"Good, you know how to understand the simplest of instructions. Now. BEGONE!!!!" The Fire Mage roars, his magic bursting. The three lackeys pick up Lumix before running with their tails between their legs.

Flint takes a deep breath and dismisses his flames. He begins to free the bound Lexi. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you caught up in- HYUP!" Flint was cut off by the feeling of Lexi glomping him as soon as she was free. She wraps her arms around him, looking up into his eyes with an elation unmatched by any. "I knew you had magic, Flint! I knew you had to!!" She shouts happily. 

Caught off guard by her reaction to the revelation of him being a mage, the Element of Fire no less, Flint stands at his full height and takes Lexi by her waist. He picks her up and spins her, laughing the entire time. Something told him having magic was gonna be fun.


End file.
